


Standing by your side

by Awenseth



Series: Akatsuki - Children of Dawn [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Akatsuki are gone, but two of them have survived the fight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that each of my Naruto fics to date have originaly been written between 2008-2011 thus reflect partialy the views, known facts and speculations of those years...

It was over; the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi had won and destroyed Akatsuki, with only two managing to escape. Akatsuki was no more… 

Zetsu let out a low sigh as he left theIR destroyed headquarters, He had only come here to gather some things which were not destroyed. With the little sack in his arms he walked of to their new _“home”_. The house was not that big as the old one, well not much and well hidden in a secret under earth valley to which the entrance was by the statue of a certain person. 

Entering the cave and reaching the hidden valley Zetsu put the sack to the ground and walked inside the forest. After twenty minutes of walking he reached a shady clearing where another person stood. 

“I see you have returned…” said the person as he placed a rose on one of the graves. 

“Yes, our home is gone, **as is our family…”** Zetsu said as he looked at the eight graves of the other members. He had searched for the bodies and brought them here before the enemy could get to them. 

“Hmm…” was the only response. 

“How are you feeling?” asked suddenly Zetsu’s white side as pupilless golden irises looked into crimson ones. 

“You don’t need to worry about me Zetsu…” Madara said smiling. 

Zetsu let out a sigh. Madara had used all his power to manage to save the both of them at least…, but with doing so... he was rather weak now and slept almost for a whole week. Zetsu was worried about the big loss of chakra, blood and the fever, but he needed to bring the bodies of the others here. The Uchiha was still a bit pale and weak, but you will reach more by talking to a wall then to an Uchiha if they have set their mind on something. 

**“We should go now inside.”** He said as he took the pale hand in his and begun to lead the other man away from the graves. In that white tunic reminded Madara Zetsu on an angel. 

Right…broken angel would fit better. 

“I told you there is no need to worry about me…” Madara whispered as he stroke with a pale hand over the plant like nin’s check after he was laid down in his bed. 

“ _ **We can’t do other asto worry about you…**_ ” both sides said as Zetsu leaned forth and kissed the bloodless lips softly. 

“I know and I love you for this…” Madara said as he snuggled into the other’s embrace, two arms wrapping protectively around the fragile body. 

“I love you to and I will never leave you…” Zetsu whispered. “ **And now sleep a bit…** ” 

Madara nodded and laid down on his bed, tired Sharingan eyes closing slowly. Zetsu stroke one last time over the cold, but still soft skin before he kissed the Uchiha one last time then he stood up and left the room. 

“ _ **We will stay forever on your side Madara…**_ ” both sides whispered in union before closing the door. 

Owari


End file.
